


Candy canes

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Improper Use Of Candy Canes, M/M, Murder, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, murder husband schmoop, references to cannibalism, references to smut and spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will is a sassy lil fucker who bad-assedly killes someone with a candy cane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy canes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

“I don’t know why you eat those things, they’re hardly candy.”

Will raised his brows, “What, Candy canes? They are too candy and I like them.”

“I made you peppermint candies.”

“Hannibal there are many things you can do, but one of them is not making candy.”

Will and Hannibal walked side by side down the busy streets of their little town, bickering as couples tend to do completely blending in with the people around them, if only their fellow townsmen knew just what they were and what was waiting for them in the fridge back at their home. Will suckled neatly on a candy cane the shepherds hook curly over his chin; Hannibal gazed upon his husband with a look that screamed how much he disapproved of Will’s choice of sweet. Neither seemed to notice the dark figure lurking in the shadows of an alley just ahead of them, they walked on stuck in their own little world together. That was until a hand reached out and grabbed Hannibal's coat sleeve dragging him into the alley way, knife at his throat.

“Give me everything ya got! Or your pansy of a boyfriend gets it!”

Will rolled his eyes and sighed, this man really had no clue who he was messing with.  He took a glance at Hannibal, the man looked so bored with this turn of events, he heaved a sigh himself and raised a brow at Will.

“Well darling? He seems to have me a knife point, are you going to anything about that?”

Will twirled the candy cane in his mouth, “You see, I don’t know if I should. He called you my boyfriend when it should be obvious you're my husband. Is it the way you carry yourself? Do you put on an air of boyfriend-ness when you should be reeking of husband-ness?”

Hannibal huffed a laugh, feeling the man behind him exude confusion, “Of course not darling, you know there is nothing in this world I would rather be than your husband. You can’t really blame him, since we can’t just yell it from the rooftops.”

“Yeah I guess you're right. I can’t just imagine it now though, the great fearsome—”

“Will you two just shut up! God you're so disgusting all sappy and shit!”

Their would be mugger took the knife away from Hannibal's throat and waved it at Will, which was exactly what he was waiting for. He saw Hannibal start to move to take down his captor but this time Will was just a tiny bit faster.

Flying forward Will took the candy cane from his mouth, which he had sucked and wore it down into a fine and sharp point and thrust it straight into the man’s jugular.  He watched as the man crumpled to the ground holding his neck and gasping as he bled out around the candy, Will turned to Hannibal.

“See, candy canes are awesome! They have multiple uses.”

Hannibal nodded as Will leaned down and pulled the candy from the man neck and promptly put it back in his mouth. Hannibal's eyes went dark.

“What other uses are there?”

Will smiled, “Well it is minty so it does freshen your breath for kisses, so come here handsome and kiss me.”

Hannibal stepped closer, pulling Will into his arms. “Just one question before I do. You don’t really think I don’t put on the air of husband, do you?

Will shook his head, “Nah, I was just killing time.”

Hannibal leaned forward to do as he was bid, but was stopped midway when Will pressed the candy cane into his mouth.  He turned out of Hannibal's arms and walked to the mouth of the alley; he turned to look over his shoulder, smirked and disappeared around the corner.

Hannibal chuckled, sparing a glance down at the body beneath him he crunched on the candy cane and shook his head and followed after his darling Will. Perhaps a spanking was in order for such a tease of a spouse.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
